Cracking Friendships
by IvanG
Summary: Things don't go as planned to the group led by the Substitute Shinigami. As they are rattled by an unexpected explosion on their way to the Soul Kings palace in Yukio's box, they lose one member. Ishihime One-shot


"This presence…"

Haschwalth scanned the sky below the transforming Soul King Palace. His majesty used his power to completely change the entire architecture of the palace to suit his liking. His eyes settled on a small black square in the horizon. This cube, to be exact, was moving at a high velocity towards the center of the soon to be city. It would no doubt be the enemies trying to overthrow the majesty. They must be dealt with at once.

The sound of dirt crunching filled the air as he reached a platform just a few miles above the object. Without so much as hesitating, he released a strong blast of reshi from his bow and managed to cause an explosion on the box.

"Hmph, weaklings. Not even worth the effort."

X

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING."

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"SHIT, INOUE! SOMEONE GRAB HER!"

Orihime Inoue had a lot of things happen to her in the last couple of days. She wasn't expecting flying out of a "Well Fortified" box like a ragdoll to be one of them. Seeing a certain orange haired shinigami scream her name seemed to be a common thing for her now. It all happened so fast. It was too late when one of them noticed an enemy attack and they were forced to brace for impact. Course, it was quite difficult to grab onto a smooth surface of the cube.

The sound of wind was filling her ears as she struggled to straighten herself to no avail. Urahara didn't exactly pack a parachute in her dress. She managed to look over her shoulder and quickly realized that the ground will soon meet her if she didn't do anything. With a large amount of effort, she finally righted herself up so she could see the rapidly approaching ground.

"Santen Kesshun!"

The shield was beginning to form but it seemed that it wouldn't be complete in time. She didn't know what to do; this was her only defense towards fall damage. Eyes became shut as she fell, feet away from what seemed like her death.

"I'm sorry."

X

"Inoue-San."

A familiar voice called out to her. Where has she heard it? It filled her with a sense of calm.

"Inoue-San, wake up."

Orihime slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure above her. The figure began to take a more refined shape as glasses appeared in her view.

"Inoue-San! You're awake!"

"I-Ishida-kun? Why?"

Orihime didn't know how to react. She quickly pieced the puzzle together. It didn't take long to realize that she would've died if he hadn't saved her. Yet, she couldn't understand why. She was the enemy. Why would he save her? Yet, if the situations were somehow reversed, she'd save him too. Does he not want to fight this battle either?

"…are you going to tell Kurosaki about this?"

"I…don't know…Why did you save me? Aren't we enemies?"

Ishida stood up from his kneeling position and turned his back towards her. Why did he do that? He was taking a walk around the palace to relieve some of the stress he's been feeling until his thoughts were interrupted by an explosion. He saw her falling and instantly knew she wouldn't be able to save herself. He reacted without second thought and caught her but it seemed like she fainted from the shock.

"I don't know. Just…find the others. I won't save you next time. We are in a war Inoue-San. A war where people get hurt and lives are lost. We are enemies, you realize that? I don't want to hurt you but I will if it's for the majesty. Go home while you still are able to. Please, I can't han-," he was cut off as a body wrapped their arms around him.

He was mildly shocked from the action.

"What are you…?"

All he received in response were sobs coming from the woman behind him. She held on tighter as she cried onto his back.

"I-ishida-Kun, why? P-please, tell me. I don't want to be y-your e-enemy. I j-just can't."

Orihime continued to cry on his uniform. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she recalled all the memories spent with him. The man who always cared for her well being and calmed her whenever she needed it; the man who saved her countless of times and saved her just now. No, the friend that helped her through the worst times and who she could always rely on.

"Please, just c-come back to us. We'll win this. Just please."

"I'm sorry…," he turned and hugged her back," but I can't. It is my duty as a Quincy. It is my honor. Ino-…Orihime-san. Please, just go home. I can't deal with the thought of you getting hurt."

"…You know I can't e-either…" Her voice shook as she looked up into his usually cold eyes.

"Then please…be careful." Ishida replied as he held her tighter.

Orihime laid her head on his shoulder and let all her tears out. She was angry, angry that things turned out like this. It wasn't fair. Life was going happy. She was with her friends, school was nearly over, and she was going to make her favorite food, all of that. Yet this happened, all of this. It just wasn't fair. They held their embrace for a while longer before Ishida started to pull away.

"Please…be careful…"

"Will we ever go back to our normal life?"

"I…," He looked towards the sky,"don't know…Are you ready to go back?"

"No. I don't think I'll ever be. Just…just do it."

Ishida grabbed Orihime's arm and used his Hirenkyaku technique. The world became a blur for Orihime as she felt her entire body move. After a few seconds of this unpleasant treatment, she landed on a large platform. She noticed the cube she was in a few miles below her and turned to face Ishida.

"Good luck Ishida-Kun."

"Good luck Inoue-San."

He turned, walking away from her to what seemed like a large building. Inoue gazed towards the cube, can she tell them?

"Ishida-" She began to say before she noticed he was gone.

X

"Inoue!"

The rest of the group didn't take too long to arrive. Yet for Inoue, it felt like years have gone by. The group quickly exited the box and ran towards her. Should she tell them? No. She can't.

"You're alive?"

"Could you at least sound a bit happier Riruka?"

"Shut it Yukio."

"But how did you? We thought you were a goner."

The group all turned to her in confusion. It broke her heart but she had to lie to them, for them. If she told them, the entire group would be questioning her and she wouldn't have any answers. It would also most likely bring the groups spirit down in general. Like Ishida-kun said…they are in a war now.

"I don't know how, but Santen Kesshun was brought out faster than normal and saved me. I must've been using it wrong the entire time since it usually goes slower than this haha."

The entire group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that Inoue. By the way, Yoruichi, you said we went to the right place right?"

"Yeah but look around, everything's different."

"Yeah…let's look around."

"Inoue-san are you coming?"

"Yes…don't worry about me. Let's catch up, Sado-kun."

She was looking out towards the sky. Somewhere, he's there. She'll bring him back no matter what. It's a war, but she will save him. Even if it means risking her life.


End file.
